Two separate Worlds
by Ship-goddess
Summary: Will and Nico have never met, and have no particular interest in each other. Both of them are concentrated on their own lives. But when something happens at the high school they both attend, they are forced to cross paths. Will is determined to be apart of Nico's life. Nico is determined to keep him out of his personal life. But they realize there could be more than a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Will's side

Will rolled over and checked his phone for any messages he may have missed. Will had a few missed calls from Kayla, probably to tell him she left early for classes so she couldn't drive him to school. Unwillingly stepping out of bed, Will took in the sunshine beaming through his window. He ran his hands through his hair and smirked to himself. He grew a teal colored T-shirt over his head and a pair of shorts. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and ran back out. He grabbed his phone and his book bag and yelled down the hall.

"Alright everyone, I hope your up because if your not them I'm leaving you behind!" A couple of groans we're audible from across the hall but he ignored them.

In a few minutes everyone was at the front door waiting to be driven to school.

" Oh I forgot, Kayla isn't here to drive us. You'll be stuck with me behind the wheel." A few of his siblings rolled their eyes but otherwise no objections were made.

The ride in Will's van was filled with jokes and laughter and when he pulled up to the parking lot they all went their separate ways. Will searched for any signs of Leo, Frank, Piper, Percy or Jason. He walked the the hallways calmly as if he was in no rush at all. He started heading towards Jason's locker where Will spotted the rest of the group and saw them all huddled around something or someone. When they noticed Will they all jumped and Percy was looking happier than usual.

"Spill."Will said. Not knowing what the situation was but since they all got excited over little stuff all the time he figured it wouldn't anything special.

"Well, um. Me and Annabeth, are kind of together now." Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously awaiting a reaction from Will.

"Congrats!" Will giving gave Percy an unexpected hug but only for one reason. He looked up and everyone while hugging Percy and smirked the rest of the group tried to stifle laughs. "We knew it had would happen some day, it was getting painful to watch them hopelessly flirting." Will mouthed.

As everyone tried to stifle their laughs and giggles, Will released Percy from the hug. The bell rang and they said their goodbyes and rushed in different directions down the hall.

Will stepped into French class and took his seat in the middle. The class wasn't boring to him, but he couldn't stay focused. So he sat there staring into oblivion and focusing on twirling his pencil around in his hands. Time passed seemed to pass more slowly the more he glanced up at the clock, so he stopped focusing on the clock and on anything else that didn't relate to school. His next class was with Percy. So he met Percy at his locker and they walked to class together laughing about any inside joke imaginable. A brown hair girl with a large grey shirt, black tights, uggs and a Starbucks coffee stood in front of them blocking their path. And cleared her throught.

"Hello, Percy." She gave him a warm smile and then gave Will a serious look. " Will, where have you been? We were supposed to grab donuts." She started a conversation as if all of them didn't have a class to be in, in at least 30 seconds.

" Oh, um. I may have fallen asleep?" The girl chuckled.

"No problem, I may have too." She admitted, they all laughed.

"Hey Jane?" Percy called out the the girl as they went seperate ways.

"What?"

"Guess who's got a date?" Jane rolled her eyes and replied. "You."

Percy laughed, he loved getting the attention. And Jane their new friend they mad at high school was the perfect person to brag too. The bragging battles were always on when it came to them.

Nico's side

Hazel and Nico joined in the hallway walked to the cafeteria together. Nico was having nightmares more than usual so Hazel made it a priority to put Nico first.

"I'm fine." Nico lied.

Hazel smiled at Nico but didn't say anything. Nico knew that Hazel knew he was lying but he didn't care anyways. Hazel always knew when not to push Nico, she always knew the what to do, every time. Walking into the cafeteria, Hazel motioned towards a table close to Will's just so she could be close to her other friends, but at the same time talk to Nico.

Will's table was roaring with laughter. Nico rolled his eyes and huffed. He looked up and saw Hazel staring at him.

"What?" Nico asked.

"You seem bothered."

"Of course I do, their stronzi who can't shut up every once in a while." Nico spat.

"Nico, that's not nice of you to say." Hazel gave Nico a stern look.

Nico rolled his eyes, knowing the only reason she even responded was because Frank was sitting at the table. Nico stood up and dumped his tray full of food and sat back down at the table. Hazel wasn't glaring at him or showing the slightest hint that she was worried. She just studied him.

"You do know you'll have to eat eventually right?"

"Yeah, as if I had any other option. Food keeps you alive." Nico said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, unless you want be pestering you every time something happens. I suggest you eat an apple at least." Hazel explained.

Nico rolled his eyes, and started to get up but Hazel grabbed hold of his hand and sat him back down. Being careful not to touch his wrist. Hazel pointed her head to Will's table.

"I want you to meet some of my friends." Hazel announced, her grip loosened .

Nico jerked his hand backward and was finally free of Hazel's grip and swiftly got up.

"No grazie." Nico called out from behind him.

Nico walked to the park and whipped out his phone. Feeling I'm need of someone so he called the one person he actually to talked to besides Hazel. Ross, the asshole that was extremely hot.

Nico: Where are you?

Ross: Here

Nico: Stronzo, where is "here".

Ross: Where I'm at.

Nico: Twat

Ross: I'm not that bad

Nico: Meet me at the park

Ross: Do you know how many parks there are?

Nico: Yes, and you know which one I'm talking about.

Within a few minutes Ross was walking towards Nico who was sitting on a bench listening to twenty one pilots. Ross sat down and took out one of Nico's headphones. He plugged one in and they both hummed the lyrics not saying much of anything. After a while the sun started to set. Nico knew Hazel was gonna freak at the thought of him skipping out on the rest of school but at the moment he didn't care. The two of them just sat there staring into the sunset.

"Well this is cheesy." Ross blurted out louder than he meant to. Nico pauses the music and looked up at the sky. He smirked.

"The sky's nice?" Ross shrugged. Trying to make the situation less awkward but failed deeply.

Nico looked down at his feet but didn't say anything. Leaving Ross shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He put a hand on Nico's chin and turned his face to look at his. Nico didn't comment on it, but he wasn't one to be touched. While Nico was trying to figure out what to do in this situation he felt soft lips touch his. _Ross._ Nico thought, and for a moment Nico forgot about his nightmares about Bianca, The loud kids, and Hazel trying to put him back together like a broken glass that was completely shattered. Nico finally gave into the kiss, maybe a kiss was what he needed at the moment. Ross put his hand around Nico's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Nico and Ross pulled away completely flustered. Both of them swarming with mixed up feelings. Nico was the one to shift uncomfortably in his seat this time. Ross avoided eye contact with Nico.

"Can we just um... pretend that never happened?" Nico nodded for he was at a loss for words. Both boys getting up to go their separate ways.

"Still friends right?" Ross asked before they were almost out of ear range.

"Yeah." Nico said. "Still friends."

Nico took a moment to gather his thoughts together, he couldn't figure out if he just made a mistake or created a possible escape from his problems.

I think I messed up. Nico thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

It had been 3 months and everything was going smoothly. Nico hadn't bothered texting Ross at all. He had nothing to say that would make what had happened less awkward. They avoided each other in the halls, even though they agreed they would still be friends something was holding them back. Nico went on with his life like usual and continued calling Hazel's friends asses and rejecting her help. Nico hated all of his classes though he made a deal with Hazel, so he kept them from A+ to B- with an exception to one F. He knew Hazel would have to agree to one F. He wasn't that committed to school anyways.

While Nico was at his locker he heard a commotion not far down the hall. The most annoying voice on earth. _Octavian._ How could my day get any worse? Nico thought. He massaged his fists and rolled his eyes, walking over to the main source of attraction.

" Guess who I get to pick a bone with?" Octavian sneered. "Actually, make that multiple." Octavian was definitely full of himself today. "Faggot, bet you liked his tongue didn't you?" He spat

Nico stood behind Octavian and his two friends but didn't do or say anything. All the kids that were snickering or talking about the situation were quiet but Octavian didn't seem to notice. He continued talk to whoever it was. Nico sighed and Octavian must have felt his cold breathe on his neck because he became silent and turned around,

"Well look who it is." Octavian sneered. "Come back for more Nico?" Nico smirked and almost laughed.

"How many times do I have to beat your ass before you finally understand?" Nico asked, genuinely curious.

Octavian dismisses his comment and continued pestering the kid. Nico didn't focus on who it was but rather on Octavian and his friends. Octavian swung his fist and an audible sound came from the swing. Not sure what the sound was, but Nico didn't like it. When Octavian drew back his arm to take another swing Nico grabbed his forearm and twisted it. Octavian sneered and retreated in pain. Everybody started clearing out, uninterested anymore. Nico turned around and walked away, heading to his next class. Happy he didn't have to do anything serious this time, saving his knuckles the pain.

The past few classes were fine but Nico noticed people whispering a few times when he passed some people. Figuring they were commenting on his style or the situation earlier he shrugged it off.

As he made his way to Hazel's locker she turned around to face him with a look he's never seen on her before. _Panic._ Nico tried to ignore the expression of panic on Hazel's face but she kept staring at him intently and Nico started to worry.

"What?" Nico asked nonchalant.

"You kissed Ross!" Hazel almost shouted.

"Um..." Nico was at a loss for words on how she knew that.

"He's an idiot, and a dirty no good." Nico raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Sorry." Hazel finally said once's she noticed Nico's expression.

"Hazel, tell me how you know. Now." Nico started to feel his hands balling up. He was getting mad.

Hazel reached out of her pocket and unlocked her phone. She went to Snapchat which Nico didn't know she had and went to the one of the profiles. And there was Ross and Nico kissing on the bench. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Stop the video. Please." Nico was trying to wrap his head around things.

 _It was Ross._ Nico sighed. The kid from earlier. He remembered. "Faggot, bet you liked his tongue didn't you?" He was talking to Ross. _That little shit_. Nico thought.

 _ **Sorry this is a short chapter the next one will be longer! Please write any suggestions or comments here, thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nico had ditched school, and drowned in his thoughts. Thinking about the situation, sitting alone in the parking lot on his motorcycle. He sat with his headphones plugged in humming to the tune. He could care less about the situation of everyone knowing he kissed Ross, he only cared about what they would attempt to do. He wanted to forget his anxiety, his depression, the heavy weight of school. He started up his motorcycle and changed his playlist. The sound of the engine roaring filled the empty silence of the parking lot. He took off into the busy streets of New York. He couldn't care less about a thing in the world. Nico was boning his head to the music and letting the breeze relax him as he rode in the streets. Nico sang the lyrics and the rap in 'Message Man' from Twenty one pilots flawlessly, lost in the words. As Nico was riding and sang "These lyrics aren't for everyone only few understand." And Nico felt a wave of pain take over his body suddenly. At first he was in shock then he began to feel the excruciating pain overcome his head. Everything started to whirl and Nico could feel something like a warm liquid on his body."What the hell! Is that Nico?" Someone's voice said, Nico couldn't tell from which direction it was coming from. Then he heard a girls voice respond, Hazel. "Shit. Call 911!" The voice sounded panicked. His vision was blurring rapidly at the moment but he felt someone's hands on him and golden curls hovering over him. And Nico closed his eyes.

He looked so peaceful and fragile on the hospital bed, but the more attention you paid to his body the more sick he looked. There were scars on his arms that glinted a soft white against his fair skin tone. There were dark circles under his eyes. "Nico, thank gods your awake." Hazel squeezed his hand tightly, aware that a hug would probably hurt. "I love you so much, don't ever leave without telling me where your going ever again Nico." Hazel's expression became stern.

"Um. What happened?" Nico raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um well, I may have panicked when you didn't text me after you left..." Hazel trailed off. "And asked my friends to help look for you, I just had a feeling." Nico looked at her with a look of desperation.

"You avoided the question, what happened." Nico asked again and tried not to go off on Hazel.

"Um..." Hazel looked down at the lower half of his body and Nico's eyes followed.

"Merda." Nico's face turned pale, how did he not notice? "Cazzo, cosa mi è sucesso?" Nico suddenly became overwhelmed. As he looked at his legs, he tried to move them but they couldn't, he only felt pain. He wondered if it meant he could never ride on his motorcycle again.

"You were hit by a car Nico and they don't know how long it will be until you walk again." Hazel smiled. "I have hope though, you should be out of here soon Nico."

Nico grimaced. Hazel took it as a sign that if she kept feeding him information on his new problems he would get more upset. She squeezed his hand one more time and got up and waited outside. After she left Percy waltzed in, he looked somewhat tired but otherwise he looked fine.

"Oh tu." Nico rolled his eyes, he was glad he had the ability to act as an asshole though facial expressions at least.

"Yeah me." Percy was glad he looked up some of the saying Nico said in Italian, he knew when he was being insulted and when he was not. "I'm not here to be my usual annoying self." Percy raised his hands up defensively.

Nico looked Percy right in the eye, Percy squirmed from where he was standing. "Well I was going to ask if you wanted any food from outside the hospital and see how you were doing." Percy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly

"Well how considerate of you, of course I want food from outside of here," Nico replied. "And I'm doing great actually." Nico rolled his eyes as the last part had a drastic tone of sarcasm.

Percy handed Nico his phone. "Just write in what you want and I'll, be back in a few minutes."

Nico looked at Percy as if he was an alien wondering if he was doing it because he felt bad. Nico went to notes and wrote 'Any place that sells junk food- A burger with lettuce, fries. Nico struggled to write in water, he was itching to drink something unhealthy. Nico handed Percy's phone back and Percy left the room with a was about to settle down when a blonde walked in, he looked like the sun himself. He had blond curls that bounced when he walked and flawless olive skin and a blinding smile. He recognized him from school. Nico didn't know who he was but he didn't like him. Oh he's one of those people that sit at the obnoxiously loud table. So help me gods if he tries to make conversation Nico thought to himself.  
"Um hi." The blonde said awkwardly.

Well shit, Nico thought to himself.  
"Hi." Nico responded, he didn't feel obliged to introduce himself or say anything extra.

The blonde was beaming at this point and Nico was struggling to figure out why.

"I'm Will, I kind of helped keep you alive 'till the ambulance came." He extended his hand forward exiting Nico to shake it. When he didn't he put his hand in his pocket awkwardly.

So this is the blonde curls I remember. Why's he so happy?

"I'm training to be a nurse actually. I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know we're not that close but..." He smiled at Nico.

"Um, I'm fine thank you very much." Nico rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hm, your funny." Will noted, he sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed.

Well shīt... why is he making himself at home here? Can he please just go away?

"Well uh, I'm sure you'll be a fast healer and be out of here in no time."

"Oh really, I thought so. Considering both my legs are broken and I will probably go into rehab." He sneered but a will didn't seem to mind.

"Well um, you're probably wondering why I'm here still talking to you," Will began. "well I uh, just wanted to get to know Hazel's brother and took this as an opportunity." Will said. Then realized it didn't come out the way he planned it to.

"I see you everyday and we sit so close yet you find today to come and talk to me? Nico thought to himself.

"Well uh I just happened to be tagging alongside Hazel because I wanted to help and I've seen how much she cares about you. So, uh yeah." Was the explanation Will offered to an unspoken question.

"There was a soft know of the door and Nico shifted his eyes over to Percy who was standing in the doorway.

"Um, food?" He questioned eyeing Will, looking him up and down then looked over to Nico.

"Uh yeah, thanks."

"Well I guess I should go." Will commented as Percy placed Nico's food down beside him.

"I'm going too, but um hope you feel better." Percy said gathering his things as Will waited in the doorway.

"Thank the gods theres no more people to socialize with today./em Nico thought to himself.

Then Nico noticed a familiar looking brown haired kid with red dyed tips, Ross. As Ross walked in past Percy and Will who were just about were leaving Nico could tell something was up. Ross walked towards Nico and without saying anything he kissed Nico. Right there as Will and Percy were almost out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long, and it wasn't short. Yet it made some kind of point. Nico didn't pull away, and neither did Ross. It took a moment before his brain caught up with what was happening, he pushed Ross away in confusion and hurt. Percy ushered Will out of the room to give them space. There was a thick silence in the room before Ross broke it.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He said awkwardly.

Nico scoffed.

"It's been months since we've even talked and the first thing I do is kiss you."

Ross steps back further away from Nico. "I should just be saying thank you, for saving my ass after what Octavian did." he rambled. "So thank you."

Nico stayed silent, his brain still trying to catch up with what was happening. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and watched as Ross grew more and more red.

"Say something." Ross whispered.

Nico looked him in the eyes. "Your welcome,"

Ross sighed, content with his reply. "but what the fuck, Ross?"

He looked away from Nico. "You know."

"You know why I did it, Nico."

Nico stares at him blankly before glaring. "Like hell I do."

"And don't 'You know' me. Why the fuck did you even come here, Ross?"

Ross looked down at the floor, holding back a few tears. "I'm really sorry, I just thought that maybe you liked me too. The first time you kissed back, then we separated, and then you got hurt and I-"

Nico cut him off coldly. "You were the one who asked we pretend it never happened. And must I remind you we stopped talking all together?"

He looked away, guilt in his features. "I know, I wish I could take it back."

"Cazzo." Nico said under his breath.

What was he supposed to do? This was his best friend right here, or was. They had been together for years, they went all the way back to preschool. Always making sure to go to the same school, if not be in the same class. Now all of it was being thrown away because Ross caught feelings. And he was being very cold about it, when he didn't even fully know his feelings.

"Does it hurt?"

It was a plain question. Without context, one would be very confused. But Ross understood because it did.

"A lot."

Nico looked away, contemplating. He then looked at Ross, furrowing his eyebrows. He did something ver unlike him. It could screw either one of their lives. It could go wrong if he wasn't careful. He could regret it.

"Kiss me."

He beckoned Ross forward. He walked over hesitantly. Nico pulled Ross closer to him once he was within arms reach and kissed him. The same thoughts flooded back to him. He forgot about his problems for a moment, he just thought maybe he did need to kiss him. Maybe there was nothing wrong with it. But with all of the thoughts, the same small presence of the word 'regret' nagged him at the back of his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Percy didn't speak as he ushered Will out of the room. Despite his nickname 'Seaweed Brain' from Annabeth, he wasn't an idiot. He knew Nico would need space. And he also had a hunch that Will would not have wanted to stay for the show. Hazel hurried after them, not questioning their sudden exit.

He glanced over at Will and Hazel as they walked. Will was staring at his feet as he walked blankly, though he could tell he was thinking about something. Hazel had a furrow in he eyebrows, she looked at Percy, asking what happened with her eyes. He sent her a look telling her he would tell her later.

It was a known fact that Hazel was not a fan of Ross. If she could probably choose anyone to end up with Nico, in any way, a friend or more, it would be Will. He was the only person she knew that wasn't with someone and was a very good person in her eyes that she would trust with Nico. Though it was just probability, she hand't had that thought occur.

She thought Ross as a bad influence and a very ill-tempered person. He could be a 'bad influence' maybe, but he didn't have a bad temper. He was a softie for the most part. Though Percy hadn't been around him since a young age, so he didn't know for sure. But Hazel's brother had, so she must have as well.

They stopped in front of Hazel's house. They stared at the large house in amazement. Percy had been there a few times, but it didn't make his reaction any less different. He lived in a small apartment with his mom, Nico and Hazel lived in a two story house with a pristine look and lively garden. He intended to have he and his mother move into a house in the next year with a garden, she always wanted one. He would make it happen.

Hazel let them in and they took off their shoes. Percy sat down on the couch, scrolling through his phone, Hazel went to find snacks, and Will observed the place in awe.

He noticed a few expensive looking paintings, neat furniture, and bookshelves. He knew their father was rich, but it never really occurred how rich he was until now. A diamond chandelier hung from their ceiling, very much made of real diamonds, as if to bring more light to how rich the family was.

Will skimmed through the books on the bookshelves. A photo stood on one of the shelves, it was a picture of three kids. He recognized two as Nico and Nico. There was a girl who shared strikingly similar features as Nico. She had the same beautiful dark hair and chocolate eyes as him. He wondered who it was.

Remembering a conversation he had with Hazel once he looked at it sadly.

"Nico had two sisters actually. His other one left."

"Where did his sister go?"

"I don't think it's my place to say."

He sighed, he knew what she was implying. The sadness in her eyes, the way she said 'left', his sister had passed away. Maybe he would finally find the right time to get to know Hazel's brother. No, today wasn't the first time he had noticed him. The first time he did was way before.


	5. On Hold

Hey, I'm sorry about not updating this story in a while. I decided to take a break from this story for a while. I want to take some time off and work on myself, and be a better version of myself. I'll work to be a better version of myself every single day, that's what I"m doing right now. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate all of the support. Have a great year!

Thanks again,

Asa


End file.
